The Intruder
by HermioneLumos
Summary: When something awakes Harry during the night, the unimaginable happens. Voldemort, in Hogwarts! One shot.


The Intruder.

Harry woke up suddenly from movement in his dormitory. Looking at his alarm clock, he wondered who could be up at this hour? He sat up and looked around, still looking for the source of the disturbance. Something darted from on side of the room to the other, but Harry couldnt see who it was. All he could see was a dark shadow.  
"Seamus? Dean?" He asked out, getting no reply. "Ron?"

"No." Someone said gruffly from next to him, and Harry jumped, only to hear a stupifying spell come his way. He screamed, then everything went dark.

-

Hermione layed in bed, wondering what had awoken her. _That sounded like Harry_, she thought._ I will go and see if he is alright_.

Walking down the steps and into the common room, Hermione gasped, seeing the sight infront of her. A man, who could only be recognised as Voldemort, stood infront of her, with Harry, unconsious, floating above him. _How is he doing that? _She thought. _He isnt using his wand!_ She ducked out of sight, and peered round a corner, only to see Dean, Seamus and Ron doing the same. Waving to get their attention, she kept her eyees on Voldemort, who had not yet seen her.

Seamus saw her first. He looked at her, worried.  
"Go get McGonagall!" She whispered to him across the room, daring not to go any louder in case she got caught.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"You are closest to the door!" She mouthed. He understood, noticing she would get seen if she walked over there. He left, and Hermione watched Dean and Ron.  
"What do we do?" Ron mouthed. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She really had no plan. Confront him? He would snap her neck like a stick...

But she had to do something. Voldemort looked to be getting ready to leave, and Hermione couldnt let him take Harry. He was one of her best friends. Hopefully McGonagall would be there to help them soon. Bravely, she stood out of the shadows, wand at the ready.  
"Expellia-"  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" He said, twice as fast and twice as powerful. Hermione flew back against the wall, and fell to the ground. She heard Ron gasp, and she knew Voldemort would find them. Grabbing her wand from the floor, she stood up, shakily, and peered around the corner again.

Dean and Ron were both pointing their wands at him, and Voldemort was doing the same. No one dared to move, as all were still like statues. Suddenly, the door crashed open, and Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape shouted the disarming spell at the same time. It hit Voldemort with such a force that he crashed into the wall opposite. He lost his contact with Harry, as Harry fell to the floor with a thump, but still unconcious.  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed and ran over to him. She pointed her wand at him. "Ennervate."

Harry's eyes shot open, and he looked around at the scene infront of him, slowly, and he sat up to see his three teachers and three best friends. Then he saw Voldemort.  
"Is, is he dead?" He asked.  
"No, just knocked out." Professor Dumbledore replied.  
"Are you alright, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall knelt down beside him.  
"Im fine." He said. "I dont even know what happened."  
"I think we do..." Dean said hesitantly. "We heard a scream that woke us up, and you werent in your bed..."  
"Yeah... someone was in our dorm." Harry said. "Something woke me up. Im guessing it was him." He looked down at Voldemort.  
"Yeah..." Ron said, pale.  
"Well, lets get you down to the hospital wing, get you checked over." Professor McGonagall said, helping him up with worried eyes. "Lets all go."  
"Good idea." Professor Dumbledore replied.

On their way down to the hospital wing, Hermione noticed an increasing pain on the back of her head. She touched it, and noticed a huge bumb had formed. Probably from the wall, she thought, and pulled her hand away. She gasped.

Her hand was covered in blood. She stopped walking, and just stared at her hand. She felt all the blood rush from her head, and down to her toes.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said to her. "Are you okay?"  
"I, uh.." Was all she could manage to say, so she turned her hand to face her teacher.  
"Oh gosh, what happened?" Professor McGonagall said with concern. "Where are you hurt?"  
"Head.." She whispered, and paled until she was as white as a sheet.  
"Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix that." her teacher replied.  
"Minerva, I dont think she will make it to the hospital wing..." Professor Snape said, looking at Hermiones appearance. A second after that was said, Hermiones knees buckled, but Professor McGonagall managed to catch her and lay her down.  
"Ill get a stretcher." Professor Dumbledore said, and conjured a bench into a stretcher.  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Professor Snape muttered and moved Hermione from the floor to the stretcher infront of him.

After reaching the hospital wing, Hermione was ennervated.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"You had a cut on the back of your head." The mediwitch, Poppy, explained. "We think you lost consiousness partly because of the sight of blood, and because of the loss of it. However, all is sorted now. You may have a slight headache from the contact of the wall though, so i'd like you to stay in bed for the rest of the day."  
"Okay." She said to the mediwitch who then turned her attention to Harry.  
"Do you feel okay?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, I feel fine."  
"Any tiredness, nausea?"  
"Well Im tired, as ive been up part of the night, but other than that, Im fine." He said.  
"I will take your temperature, just to be sure." She said and waved her wand over the boy. "Hmm, 38.5 degrees. A slight fever." She said. "I would like you to take a fever reducer and get some sleep. If your temperature is down in the morning, you may leave."  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." He said, then drinking the potion. "What happened to Voldemort?"  
"All taken care of, my boy." Professor Dumbledore spoke from the other side of the room. He got up and walked over to Harry's bed. He will no longer be able to reach you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Lets just say, Voldmort no longer exists." He said, smiling.  
"He's gone?"  
"Yes." Professor Dumbledore said, pleased with the smile on Harry's face.  
"He won't be able to try and kill me?"  
"No."  
"Awesome." Harry said.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey spoke up over everyone else. "I suggest we all get some sleep."  
"Great idea." Said Professor Dumbledore, yawning. "Good night."  
"Good night everyone." Hermione said, and soon after, the hospital wing was quiet. Madam Pomfrey turned out the lights and Harry and Hermione got some well needed sleep, glad to be able to finally feel safe.


End file.
